


Insecure Thoughts

by JudeMathis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Insecure Thoughts

**Aoba's pov**

I was sitting on the couch in the house that Koujaku and I had moved into. He had asked me to move in with him since we both wanted to spend more time with each other. I was happy that I could be together with Koujaku like this though since I didn't want to be anywhere else. Everything was going really well while Koujaku and I were happy together. There weren't any issues between us at all until Koujaku started to come home a lot later. I was getting worried thinking that he was starting to get involved with someone else. 

I knew that he had a lot of female customers making me wonder if he was hanging out with a female lover instead. I would be in bed by the time that Koujaku came back acting like that I was asleep. I didn't really know why, but I started to avoid him because I really didn't want to face the truth. I was afraid that Koujaku had found someone else to replace me. I thought that avoiding him was the best option since I was terrified about what he was going to say. There were times when I was home alone that I would be crying because of my thoughts about Koujaku. I didn't want him to leave me since I had no idea what I would do after that. 

It was a Friday night while I was sitting in the living room crying know that Koujaku wouldn't be home until later. My head was laying against my knees as my shoulders trembled holding onto my pants tightly. Tears were going down my cheeks though since I wasn't able to hold them back. The only sound that I heard was the sound of my crying before another sound caught my attention. The door's lock was being messed with before the door opened while I heard Koujaku say 

"Aoba, I'm home." 

I shifted moving to turn my back to clear the tears as fast I could since I didn't want to be caught crying 

"W... Welcome home." 

I let out a small shaky breath to calm myself down as I heard Koujaku come into the living room. He was silent for a few seconds 

"Aoba? What's wrong?" 

I glanced away shaking my head 

"Nothing Koujaku, I'm okay..." 

I felt some weight on the couch by me telling me that he was sitting down. My back continued to face him before his arms were resting around my waist. I tensed up though since I didn't really want him to touch me as the tears threatened to fall once again. I felt his breath against my ear causing a small shudder 

"Please tell me Aoba, you've been acting really strange for the last few days." 

I stayed quiet before the tears started to stream down my face letting out the emotions that I had been holding in. I pulled out of his arms getting up from the couch hugging myself 

"You obviously are seeing someone else... You've been coming home late with the smell of perfume on your kimono. You can't hide it from me anymore, Koujaku." 

My shoulders trembled though while feeling the tears go down my cheeks not being able to hold them back anymore. I just wanted to go hide, but I was too shaken up to actually do anything because of my body trembling. 

My eyes were closed before Koujaku pulled me close to him as his arms were around my waist. He placed kisses against my cheek to help me calm down while my back was leaning against his chest. I felt his warm breath against my skin before he started to speak 

"I wasn't with a girl, Aoba. I would never cheat on you like that, I was dealing with a few personal issues mostly with my team. That is why I was coming home late, we were dealing with a few territory problems." 

I kept my gaze down refusing to look at him though before he moved in front of me. I I refused to look up at Koujaku still though since I didn't want to face him at all. He placed his hand underneath my chin then made myself look up at him. I was about to push him away, but the look in his eyes stopped me from doing so. He placed his lips against mine as he started to kiss me to make myself calm down. I didn't respond to the kiss until a few minutes later as Koujaku pulled me close. Our lips moved against each other as I did hold on Koujaku's kimono tightly. His hands were resting against my back as we were stuck in a long and gentle make out session. He soon pulled away before he looked up at me with lust in his eyes as a smile appeared across his lips. He pulled me closer while he continued to smile 

"Let's continue this in the bedroom." 

I nodded resting my head on his shoulder before Koujaku lead me to the bedroom for a night would be filled with lots of passion. 


End file.
